1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel drain valve for a turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A turbine engine can require the draining of excess fuel that would otherwise accumulate in the fuel manifold unit during the shutdown of the turbine engine. In one conventional system, the excess fuel drains into a bottle which must be emptied by maintenance personnel. The bottle and associated plumbing adds weight and consumes valuable space in the engine compartment. In another conventional system, the excess fuel is drained onto the ground instead of into a bottle; however, draining excess fuel onto the ground is a non-environmental practice that is not always permitted.
Hence, there is a need for an improved apparatus for dealing with excess fuel that may otherwise accumulate in the fuel manifold during the shutdown of a turbine engine.